Old Foe,New leader
by ShunKuso
Summary: Set a year after Mechtanum Surge arc 2. An old enemy of the original brawlers' returns for payback. And one of the only chances they have is an old teammate who defeated this enemy. All the brawlers want him to be the new leader. All of them except Shun. Reason,this guy is in love with Alice and she's in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

New adventure

"Alright! I hope all of you are ready for the grudge match between Shun and Gunz! This match will decide who'l be named the number 1 Brawler!"Julie yelled announcing the battle about to begin between Gunz and Shun.

"Hawktor are you ready?"Shun asked his 3rd Guardian Bakugan who nodded."You can count on me Shun."Hawktor replied closing back into his ball form and into Shun's hand.

"Reptak this is it. You ready?"Gunz asked his Guardian Bakugan Haos Reptak who nodded."Of course."Reptak replied going into Gunz's hand.

"BAKUGAN BATTLE BEGIN!"Julie yelled starting the battle.

"**GATE CARD SET!**"Shun yelled grabbing a card from a deck strapped to his belt and threw it into the floor of the arena making it disappear and turn into a green ring that spread across the arena."**B****AKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! VENTUS HAWKTOR!**"Shun yelled throwing Hawktor's ball into the arena making it open up and glow green. Then from the green light arose Hawktor ready to battle."All right!"

**Hawktor:900 Gs**

**"BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKU SKY RAIDER JUMP! GO HAOS REPTAK!**"Gunz yelled throwing Reptak's ball onto the field making it open up and go flying towards Hawktor glowing yellow. Then Reptak appeared and punched Hawktor sending the Ventus bakugan back a bit.

**Reptak:1000 Gs**

"**BAKUGAN BRAWL!**"Gunz and Shun yelled as Hawktor and Reptak charged at each other.

In Russia with Alice

"Leonidas!"A boy with blonde hair wearing sunglasses with a red trim and a red jacket yelled as his dragonoid like Bakugan was knocked to the ground by an attack from Hydranoid.

**Omega Leonidas:350 Gs**

"Come on Leon. We haven't battled in a while but even you can't be this rusty!"Alice yelled to Leon who smiled and chuckled."I'm not! I'M WAITING FOR THE PERFECT TIME! LIKE NOW! **LEONIDAS ABILITY ACTIVATE OMEGA PHALANX!**"Leon yelled as his Bakupod made a a holographic ability card that's center glowed red.

"HYDRANOID!"Leonidas yelled as his golden claws and horns began to glow bright red. Then he looked at Alpha Hydranoid dead in the eyes.

"Impossible."Alice gasped as she looked at the battle screen on her Bakupod and saw Hydranoid and Leonidas' Gs swapped.

**Omega Leonidas:800 Gs**

**Alpha Hydranoid:350 Gs**

"**DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! FUSION ABILITY FINAL DEMOLITION PLUS INDIGO NIGHTMARE!"**Alice yelled as two ability cards appeared as Hydranoid made a bright purple ball that became darker and darker.

**Alpha Hydranoid:750 Gs**

"FIRE!"The two brawlers yelled as Leonidas shot a bright red beam at the ball that Hydranoid shot."Hydranoid! **ABILITY ACTIVATE DEATH TRIDENT! AND ABILITY CHAOS LEAP STING!"**Alice yelled as Hydranoid increased the strength of his attack as it went to a dark purple and mechanical like tentacles with heads bit down on Leonidas' horns draining his strength.

**Omega Leonidas: 300 Gs**

**Alpha Hydranoid:850 Gs**

"Bye Leonidas!"Hydranoid yelled as the ball began to overpower Leonidas' attack.

"**FUSION ABILITY! ULTIMATE ERASER!**"Leon yelled as Leonidas roared making the beam grow bigger and destroy Hydranoid's. Then it hit Hydranoid head on making the bakugan turn back into a ball and make Alice's Life gauge drop to zero.

**Leonidas:900 Gs**

**Alpha Hydranoid:750 Gs**

"How?"Alice asked picking up Hydranoid's ball and began to walk towards Leon."Ultimate Eraser gives Leonidas the difference between his and the opponent's Gs,then he gains 50 Gs while the opponent loses 100 Gs."Leon explained as Leonidas floated to his shoulder in ball form.

"Alice! Leon! Come look!"Alice's grandfather Micheal yelled to the two making them go inside to see the battle between Shun and Gunz."Well it looks like Shun and the others are doing well."Leon said standing next to Alice watching Hawktor and Reptak fight.

"**ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! MEGA HARVEY CANNON!**"Gunz yelled making Reptak shoot a bright yellow laser from the cannon on his back. Then it reverted Hawktor back to ball form and drained Shun's Life gauge to zero.

**Reptak:1500 Gs**

**Hawktor:700 Gs**

"Aw man Shun."Leon sighed as they saw Gunz go to number 1 in the rankings."Where's Dan?"Leon asked a little confused seeing only Shun,Gunz,and Marucho in the top 3."I don't know."Alice replied feeling the same way.

Next Day

**"**Hey Alice. I'm heading to Bakugan City to go visit some old friends. Do you want to maybe come along?"Leon asked Alice hiding a blush."Sure Leon."Alice replied before they heard a jet."Huh?"The two asked as they went outside to see Marucho and Runo coming off a jumbo jet."You go say Hi. I have to go find Leonidas."Leon said noticing his partner was missing.

"Alice!"Runo yelled running along with Marucho to Alice."Wow Alice it's so good to see you."Marucho said as Alice hugged both of them."It's good to see you guys too."Alice said before the two saw Leon walking over."Leon!"Marucho yelled fist bumping Leon who winced."Okay Marucho I'm happy to see you too but don't yell bud."Leon said with his ears being covered by his hands.

"Hey Leon,what are you doing here?"Runo asked curious eyeing the two."I was just wanting to battle. I was going to Bakugan City to get a rematch with Dan and Shun. But where's Dan anyway?"Leon explained making Marucho and Runo look at each other."We don't knbvciy ow. He just went and left."Runo replied making Leonidas get mad."I REALLY WANTED TO BATTLE DRAGO AGAIN!"Leonidas yelled making Leon grab him and hold him tightly in his hands."Marucho can you please battle us to calm him down?"Leon asked making Marucho nod.

"Of course. I want some payback for last time Leon."Marucho said pulling out a gate card and threw it down making him and Leon walk back a bit."**BAKUGAN BRAWL! PREYAS STAND!**"Marucho yelled as the familiar Aquos bakugan appeared."It's time we settled this Leonidas. Imma make you go back to the Doom Dimension."Preyas said in a fighting stance waiting for Leonidas.

"Ready Leo?"Leon asked facing his partner who nodded and went into his hand."**BAKUGAN BRAWL!**"Leon yelled throwing Leonidas' ball onto the field."**STAND! PYRUS OMEGA LEONIDAS!**"Leon yelled as Omega Leonidas appeared and stood infront of Preyas."Whoa."Was all Runo said looking at her Bakumeter to see the power levels.

**Preyas:700 Gs**

**Omega Leonidas:900 Gs**

"Let's brawl!"The two brawlers yelled making their Bakugan charge at each other. Then Leoidas and Preyas smashed their heads together."You're stronger than last time Preyas."Leonidas said as Preyas began to push him back a little."I could say the same Leonidas."Preyas said before the two separated.

"**Ability Card activate! BLUE STEALTH!**"Marucho yelled activating Preyas' main ability making Preyas disappear."LEO!"Leon yelled as Leonidas was uppercut by the invisible Preyas.

**Omega Leonidas:600 Gs**

"**Ability card activate! OMEGA HUMMER!**"Leon yelled activating an ability card making Leonidas start to glow red."Oh no you don't! **Ability Card activate! WATER REFRAIN!**"Marucho yelled turning Leon's bakumeter blue and made Leonidas stop glowing.'Oh no. I'm stuck,I can't activate any abilities and that Gate Card is worrying me.'Leon thought before his Bakumeter returned to normal."LEO! **ABILITY ACTIVA-**"Leon started before the Gate card began to glow."**Gate Card open. PYRUS SPOTTING OUT!**"Marucho yelled as Leonidas fell to one knee.

"Oh no. The Pyrus Spotting Out gate card takes away 500 Gs from any Pyrus bakugan."Alice said making Runo sigh in relief."Well that was a waste of a gate card."Runo sighed making Alice look at her."Runo,Leonidas is a Pyrus Bakugan."Alice reminded Runo making Runo facepalm."Of course he is."

"Bye bye Leo."Preyas said about to finish off Leonidas.

"All right. Marucho prepare to be taken down."Leon said making Marucho look at him confused."**DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! ULTIMATE ERASER PLUS OMEGA ERASER!**"Leon yelled as Leonidas hit Preyas with his tail and stood up preparing an attack.

**Omega Leonidas:100 Gs-700 Gs-750 Gs-1150 Gs**

**Preyas:600 Gs**

"Time to turn up the heat."Leonidas said making Preyas look at him in fear."OMEGA ERASER!"Leonidas yelled shooting the bright red beam at Preyas sending him flying towards Marucho and completely draining his Life Guage. But luckily Preyas reverted back just before he hit Marucho so all that hit Marucho was Preyas' ball hitting his forehead.

"Wow,you've really gotten stronger."Marucho said picking up Preyas' ball. Then what shocked everyone was the glowing Leonidas."Leonidas?"Leon asked before Leonidas stopped glowing to show his form changed into one similar to Lumino Dragonoid."He's evolved."Tigrerra said floating next to Runo as Leonidas roared before going back to being a ball."What should we call this new evolution?"Leon asked picking up the red half plastic half metal bakugan ball.

"It should say on his Ability cards."Marucho said as Leon nodded and used his bakumeter to show Omega Eraser. But then the ability card rewrote itself."Magna Eraser. For Pyrus Magna Leonidas."Leon read as Leonidas' ball opened up like a Baku Sky Raider.''Now I know who I wanna battle. Take me to Skyress."Leonidas said making Leon laugh."So Bakugan City it is."Leon laughed along with Marucho and the others."What? What's so funny?"

4 hours later

"Is there anyone willing to challenge Shun?"Julie asked as Shun won his 39th battle in a row."I am!"Leon yelled walking into the arena shocking Julie and Shun."Leon?"Shun asked as Skyress floated next to him."And Leonidas."Skyress added as Leon walked to the other side of the arena to face Shun."Well? Do you accept my challenge Shun?"Leon asked holding Leonidas' closed ball in his hand."I accept."Shun said making Leon throw down a Gate Card.

"**GATE CARD SET!**"Leon yelled as the Gate Card hit the ground and turned into a red ring thst spread."**BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKU SKYRAIDER JUMP! ROAR,PYRUS MAGNA LEONIDAS!**"Leon yelled as Leonidas' ball hit the floor and opened going up into the air as Leonidas appeared roaring before landing on the ground.

**Magna Leonidas:1000 Gs**

"He's evolved."Skyress said in awe as Leonidas growled at them."Come on Skyress."Leonidas growled making Skyress go into Shun's hand."**BAKUGAN BRAWL! STORM SKYRESS DESCEND!**"Shun yelled launching Skyress' ball making the Phoenix Bakugan appear in front of Leonidas.

**Storm Skyress:700 Gs**

"LET'S BRAWL!"The two brawlers yelled making Leonidas try to strike Skyress. But she dodged by flying up only to be followed by Leonidas."**ABILITY CARD ACTIVÀTE LIGHTNING TALON!**"Shun yelled activating an Ability Card making a red aura go from Leonidas to Skyress.

**Magna Leonidas:800 Gs**

**Storm Skyress:900 Gs**

"Leo!"Leon yelled as Skyress whacked Leonidas with her wing sending the Dragon bakugan to the ground and back to ball form.

**Leon Life force 90%**

"Leon what was that sloppy work?"Leonidas asked as Leon picked his ball up."Sorry Leo. I was just amazed about how Strong Shun and Skyress have become. But not this round."

"**GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! STORM SKYRESS DESCEND!**"Shun yelled throwing down a new card followed by Skyress' ball.

**Storm Skyress:700 Gs**

"**BAKU SKYRAIDER JUMP! ROAR LEONIDAS!**"Leon yelled throwing Leonidas' ball unleashing Leonidas."**ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE MAGNA CORE!**"Leon yelled making Leonidas glow red.

"**ABILITY LIGHTNING TALON ACTIVATE!**"Shun yelled trying to take away Leonidas' strength again. But nothing happened."Sorry Shun,Magna Core protects Leonidas from any of your abilities."Leon explained as Leonidas punched Skyress."**GATE CARD OPEN EVIL RESET!**"Shun yelled making Leonidas stop glowing. Then right when Shun and Leon were about to activate an ability card,a Mechtogan appeared and shot Skyress down.

"Skyress!"Shun,Leon,and Leonidas yelled as Skyress reverted back to ball form. Then the Mechtogan saw her ball and tried to step on it."OH NO YOU DON'T!"Hawktor yelled as he,Ingram,Taylean,Jaakor,and Leonidas tackled the Mechtogan. Then purple thunder struck the Ventus Bakugan back to ball form near Skyress' ball,l.

"Oh Battle Brawlers,how your group always fails to impress me."A voice said making Leon,Julie,Runo,Marucho,Alice,and Shun gasp at who the voice came from."What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."A boy wearing a black coat with black jeans and boots wearing half of a white mask on the left side of his face with his ash blonde hair with traces of red in a pony tail.

"It can't be."Marucho gasped while Leon gritted his teeth."YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! MARDUK!"Leon yelled as Leonidas destroyed the Mechtogand by shooting it with a huge fireball.

"**Baku skyraider jump. Show Little Leon who's boss Dark Sword Vladitor.**"Marduk said as a bakugan covered in a dark aura landed in front of the angry Leonidas. Then it opened and jumped up glowing purple making a colossal knight like Bakugan wearing a crown with red horns and weilding a jet black sword punched Leonidas.

"Vladitor."Leonidas growled with fire blazing in his mouth."Leonidas."Vladitor spat back as his sword was covered in the same dark aura.

"Everybody take cover!"Shun yelled as the arena got cleared while the brawlers stood behind Leon.

"**FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE!**"The two rivals yelled making the power being surged from the two increase."**CHAOS SABER!/HYPER BLAZE!**"The two yelled making Leonidas unleash a meteor and Vladitor shoot the dark aura. And in the split second they were shot,the attacks collided resulting in an explosion sending the brawlers and Leon back.

Author's note:

Leon is my character for the Bakugan Video Game. And Marduk is the main enemy in the game. Just throwing it out there for the people who haven't played it.


	2. Chapter 2

History

"Leon! Leon!"Alice yelled shaking Leon in fear that he was dead.'Alice? Am I dreaming?'Leon thought barely opening his eyes to see Alice above him with her hands on his shoulders."LEON!"Marucho yelled as Runo slapped the boy making him open his eyes fully."Aw man that hurts. Same as always Misaki."Leon said sitting up."I remember Marduk and Vladitor...LEONIDAS! WHERE IS HE!"Leon yelled before he saw the bakugan's body on the ground."Leo!"Leon yelled making Leonidas turn his head towards him.

"Sorry Partner. I guess my new evolution made us both lose control."Leonidas chuckled as Leon linped over to him."I don't care. Are you okay?"Leon said making Leonidas go back into ball form."Yeah. But I probably should wait to battle for a couple hours or so."Leonidas said making Leon sigh. Then out of exhaustion Leon passed out.

3 hours later

"Incredible. This bakugan has strength at the exact same level as Helios and Drago."Mira said in pure awe examining Leonidas."Then Reptak can beat him no sweat."Gunz said picking up the ball before Alice snatched it from him."Is he okay Mira?"Alice asked making Mira nod."Of course Alice. From this data I can probably develop Leonidas a battle suit."Mira said before Leonidas opened up.

"A battle suit? What's that?"Leonidas asked before Leon walked in."Any sign of Marduk?"Shun asked walking in behind Leon."No. Leon why were you so mad at him?"Marucho asked making Leon sigh.

Flashback 7 years ago

Leon POV

"Bye Saurus! Bye Ravenoid!"I yelled at my two bakugan as they went off to Vestroia."Leo aren't you going?"I asked Leonidas as he sat on my shoulder."Doesn't seem like I should. Vestroia isn't my home. It's with you."Leonidas said making me grab him."Think of the possibilities. You have to go Leo."I choked out making Leonidas close."Only if you promise that we'll meet again."Leonidas said making me nod. Then I threw him towards the portal.

"You gave up Leonidas. Like he was nothing."Marduk said pushing me onto the floor."I didn't. I sent him to be happy."I growled before Vladitor hit me."I'm not giving up Vladitor. So I hope Leonidas comes back soon. For your and Alice's sake."Marduk said as he grabbed Vladitor and left.

Now

Normal POV

"I don't wanna talk about it. All I have to tell you is it happened after Leo went to New Vestroia."Leon said making Leonidas growl."Yes. And then those damned Vestals tried to kidnap me after I started to be peaceful."Leonidas growled making Mira sigh.

"Hey Leon why don't we battle?"Gunz asked as Leon picked up Leonidas."Sure. I've heard about you. And just so you know,I'm Dan's number 1 rival."Leon said making Gunz laugh."Yeah right."

"Actually Leon is one of his biggest rivals."Marucho said making Gunz look at Leon."So you chicken?"Leon asked making Gunz shake his head."Of course not,bring it."

10 minutes later

"**BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKU SKYRAIDER JUMP!**"The two yelled in unison in the destroyed arena throwing their bakugan making them clash in midair."**GO HAOS REPTAK!**"Gunz yelled as Reptak landed in front of him."**ROAR PYRUS MAGNA LEONIDAS!**"Leon yelled as Leonidas stopped in mid air.

**Reptak:1000 Gs**

**Leonidas:1000 Gs**

"**DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! THUNDER VALLEY PLUS HARVEY CANNON!**"Gunz yelled making the cannon on Reptak's back go on his shoulder. Then the cannon opened up and released a yellow beam surrounded by lightning.

**Reptak:2000 Gs**

"**Ability activate! RAPID MAGNUM!**"Leon yelled as Leonidas was covered in fire. Then he sucked in the fire and shot fireballs one after another.

**Reptak:1700 Gs**

**Leonidas:1300 Gs**

"So long Leonidas."Reptak said as the weakend beam got closer to Leonidas."LEON!"

"Right. **Gate Card Open! PYRUS REACTOR!**"Leon yelled making the gate card unleash an inferno that was absorbed by Leonidas.

Leonidas:1800 Gs

"Nice try."Leonidas chuckled as he deflected the attack by hitting it with his arm.

"**Ability card activate! Magna Flame!**"Leon yelled making Leonidas' wings spread out and make a small flame appear in Leonidas' mouth."**ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE THUNDER VALLEY!**"Gunz yelled making the dual hooks on Reptak's arms pop out and charge up a yellow ball with electricity sparking."FIRE!"The two yelled in unison making Reptak shoot the ball and Leonidas shoot a spinning flamethrower that destroyed the ball and hit Reptak head on reverting Reptak back to a ball.

**Leonidas:2300 Gs**

**Reptak:2200 Gs**

**Gunz Life guage 90%**

"**GATE CARD SET!**"Gunz yelled as he threw down a new gate card."**BAKU SKYRAIDER JUMP!**"The two yelled in unison as their bakugan hit each other in mid air again."**ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE!**"The two yelled as Reptak and Leonidas were pummeling each other."**SPAR HOOK!**"Gunz yelled as the hooks on Reptak arms appeared and he shot a volley of yellow energy orbs that hit Leonidas sending the dragon back."**FUSION ABILITY HYPER BLAZE!**"Leon yelled making Leonidas' eyes become red and unleash a meteor that hit Reptak and left him in his ball form with smoke coming from it.

**Leonidas:1700 Gs**

**Reptak:1300 Gs**

**Gunz life gauge 50%**

"Reptak are you okay pal?"Gunz asked picking up Reptak."Yeah. I'm ready for round 3."Reptak said making Gunz smirk.

"**GATE CARD SET!**"Leon yelled throwing down a new gate card.

With Alice and the girls

"You seem real happy Alice."Runo noted as Alice was helping her and Mira out with data on Leonidas."Say how do you guys know Leon? What's the story?"Mira asked as she found a picture of Leon and the brawlers back in the day."It all happened 7 years ago."Alice said starting the story not even giving Runo a chance to begin while showing pictures on Marucho's database.

"Leon was a brand new brawler when Dan met him. You see he was being bullied by an experienced brawler and of course Dan being the guy he is stepped in and got Leon in a battle against his bully. Leon won with Dan's coaching. Afterwards that was when he met Leonidas."Alice explained showing a picture of Leon with Leonidas in his hands."Then there was a tournament that Runo and Marucho were in and Leon came out the winner beating Runo in the finals."Alice continued on showing pictures of a less armored Leonidas swinging Preyas by his tail and shooting Tigerra with a red beam."Then he entered a Tag Team tournament with Dan on his team and of course they won. But afterwards Dan was challenged by a brawler whose bakugan mercilessly beat up Drago. From the description of the bakugan we blamed Leonidas. Then a battle royale tournament was held where Julie,Leon,Runo,and Marucho battled in the finals. Leon won by hitting Gorem,Tigrerra,and Preyas with a mixed Fusion ability. But when it was over Marduk appeared with Vladitor. It turned out that it was Vladitor who attacked Drago when Dan appeared and told the others."Alice continued on showing Leon and Marduk in a staredown with Leonidas and Vladitor clashing.

"Alright Alice you take a deep breath and I'll continue."Runo said stopping Alice."Then Leon and Marduk battled and it ended with a draw. Then a couple months later Dan made a deal with Leon. If he beat him,then Leon would be our second pyrus brawler. And not so surprisingly,Leon beat him. But then it was time for the final battle against Marduk. Naga had made a deal with Vladitor to defeat us and he would gain a new power. But Leon managed to beat Vladitor and because he was a brawler,the deal was off. But Vladitor stole the Silent Orb,an orb made of raw power from the Silent Core and evolved into Battle Ax Vladitor. Then Vladitor began to merge Earth with the Doom Dimension and all our bakugan were powerless,well except Leonidas who was actually born there. So our Bakugan lent their powers to Leonidas and it made Leonidas evolve. Leonidas beat Vladitor but at the cost of his life. Vladitor gave his remaining power to Leonidas and it saved his life reuniting Leonidas and Leon."Runo explained showing a picture of Leonidas with his arm through Vladitor's chest with Vladitor's through his while her,Marduk,Dan,and Shun had a shocked expression while Marucho,Julie,and Alice were looking away,and Leon with tears rolling down his eyes then a picture of the reunited partners with the Brawlers in a group picture.

With Gunz and Leon

**Leon Life gauge:10%**

**Gunz Life guage:10%**

**Leonidas:400 Gs**

**Reptak:400 Gs**

"**Ability Activate! MAGNA BURST!**"Leon yelled making the exhausted Leonidas glow red.

Leonidas:600 Gs

"NO WAY!** COUNTER ABILITY ACTIVATE SHINING SHEILD!**"Gunz yelled as Leonidas shot a red beam at Reptak. But luckily a yellow orb formed around Reptak and shielded him and sent the attack back.

**Leonidas:400 Gs**

"DAMN IT!"Leonidas yelled as he was hit by his Magna Burst.

**"GATE CARD OPEN!**"Gunz yelled making Leon growl."WRECKER FREEZE!"Gunz yelled confusing Leon and Leonidas."Wrecker Freeze?"Leon said with a smirk raising up his Bakumeter."NOTHING A DOUBLE ABILITY WON'T FIX! **HYPER BLAZE PLUS MAGNA BOOSTER!**"Leon yelled about to beat Gunz but no ability cards appeared from the Bakumeter."What?"Leon asked noticing as Gunz laughed."Wrecker Freeze is a Gate Card that stops my opponent from using any ability that they've already used."Gunz explained as he held up his Bakumeter with an ability card already there."**Ability Thunder Valley.**"

"Guess you weren't so strong Leonidas."Reptak chuckled as he charged up Thunder Valley until it was a humongous orb.

**Reptak:900 Gs**

'Impossible. I've used all my cards. Wait,I still have Leo's signature card.'Leon thought remembering the card that gave him Leo's new evolution name."FIRE!"Gunz ordered making Reptak fire the orb. Then Leonidas closed his eyes thinking it was over."A**BILITY CARD ACTIVATE! MAGNA ERASER!**"Leon yelled making Leonidas open his eyes.

"Alright Leon!"Leonidas roared as his horns began to glow bright red.

"Magna Eraser doubles my power level and nullifies your gate card. Which lets me use one last ability card."Leon explained as his Fusion ability appeared while the Gate card stopped glowing."**FUSION ABILITY HYPER BLAZE!**"Leon yelled making Leonidas' eyes glow red and move his head up with his mouth open slowly with a low growl.

**Leonidas:1500 Gs**

"Impossible. How did Dan ever beat him?"Gunz asked as Leonidas had an orb forming in his mouth and lowered his head to face the Thunder Valley."Who said we ever used Leo or Drago when he did? FIRE LEO!"Leon yelled making Leonidas close his mouth to swallow the orb. Then he opened his mouth and shot a spinning red beam surrounded by fire destroying the Thunder Valley and hit Reptak head on making an explosion.

With the others

"What is that?"Julie asked looking out through the window to see the explosion."I hope Leon is alright."Alice said making Runo giggle."Why only Leon?"Mira and Runo asked,Mira wanting to know and Runo knowing why."Because...Leonidas is our only chance of beating Vladitor and he'll only listen to Leon."Alice blushed making Shun who just entered the room leave in anger.

With Leon

"Here."Leon said handing Gunz his bakugan."Thanks, what did you mean by you guys never used Leonidas or Drago?"Gunz asked making Leon put his hand on his shoulder."Drago is super strong. And you witnessed how strong Leo is. Would Dan and I be alive if they fought full power?"Leon asked making Gunz imagine it."The thought of them fighting scares me."

"I take offense to that."Leonidas said making the two laugh."Impressive battle."Shun said walking up to them."So Shun and Leon,care to tell me about your first battle?"Gunz asked making Leobidas sigh."What's wrong with him?"Gunz asked making Shun smirk."Skyress was the first bakugan to win against him."Shun replied offending Leon."Yeah because you used a Triple battle card when Leo was about to finish off Falconeer."Leon said making Gunz take a step back."Oh come on Leon just face it I beat you."Shun said revealing their intense rivalry."Or you're still remembering that was the day you got dumped and I let you win because I felt bad."

"Whoa who dumped Shun?"Reptak asked as Leonidas landed next to him."I don't remember."

"You know damn well why she dumped me."Shun growled holding Jaakor's ball."I apologized already,it was Julie's fault for putting the mistletoe and your fault for overreacting."Leon growled grabbing Leonidas."Yeah but who was it that kissed first? Oh yeah,you and then she got into it."

"Your talk about how Alice dumped Shun is really entertaining me."Marduk said as he appeared from a spinning white card."Marduk shut up!"The two yelled before realizing what they said."What do you want?"Gunz asked getting im between the two."A battle of course. But from you Wiseman before I go after Masquerade."Marduk explained as Vladitor appeared aready in Bakugan form.

"You're staying away from Alice!"Leon yelled as Leonidas flew up and came down in Bakugan form."Why? Are you afraid I might hurt your crush?"Marduk asked making Leon angrier."Shut up."Leon growled beginning to glow red along with Leonidas."What was that? Please hurt Alice?"Marduk asked with his hand cupped behind his ear making Leon even agrier."I said...SHUT UP AND PISS OFF!"Leon yelled making a beam of red aura come from him and Leonidas and into the sky making a Mechtogan come down. This was Leon and Leonidas' Mechtogan:DoomBreaker.

"A Mechtogan?"Shun asked as the Mechtogan landed revealing his Zenthon like appearance but in pure red and Gold with Lage claws on his arms and a head resembling Leonidas'. Then DoomBreaker roared so loudly the waves pushed Vladitor back ad onto the floor."I'm impressed. Come on Mechtogan DarkBlade."Marduk said as he and Vladitor summoned their Knight like Mechtogan colored Black and Purple weilding a sword similar to Vladitor's.

"Gunz and Shun,leave now and tell the others not to interfere if it get's bad."Leon ordered making the two nod and leave running."Marduk get ready."Leon warned as Leonidas and DoomBreaker got ready."Oh I am."Marduk smiled snapping his fingers. Then Vladitor and Leonidas attacked each other but Vladitor had more strength so the two of them were tumbling into the city. Then the two Mechtogan did the same thing but with DoomBreaker throwing DarkBlade."LEO!/VLADITOR!"The two Brawlers yelled making their Bakugan scoop them up and put them on their shoulders."**ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE!**"


End file.
